The Reunion
by Star Convoy
Summary: I'm not sure what to put here so just R+R! *Finished*
1. Father?

The Reunion  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
AN: This takes place after my fanfics "The Return" and "The mystery of Sonics mother" so read them first if you want, or if you get confused. And '' indicates thoughts. And replative fading was mentioned on Star Trek, but I'm not sure if it works with the first cloning as mentioned in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Amy was thrashing some Badniks with her hammer. It had been a week since Sonic saw his mothers clone killed by Metal Sonic. At first he was almost totally unresponsive. When she kissed him the day after his mother was killed he didn't kiss her as their usual morning routine was until she called his name. But gradually he became more responsive and now he was almost back to his old self. And now that Eggman was back he just might get back to normal  
  
Sonic ran into a large circle shaped room. On the ceiling he saw Eggman, and Metal Sonic. "Hello Sonic, how have you been since I killed your mother?" Asked the robot. Sonic felt his rage build up and he used his homing attack but a silver robot hedgehog blocked it. Sonic noticed that the hedgehog looked like his father 'No, it can't be. They're playing mind tricks. He just programmed the roboticizer so they guy would look like him.' Sonic thought to himself.  
  
The hedgehog tried to use a Somersault but Sonic jumped over him and jumped backwards into the hedgehog when it turned. The enraged machine tried a Homing Attack but Sonic was too fast and he tripped him up with a Somersault. When he got up the hedgehog was on the receiving end of several Homing Attacks, the last one knocking him out.  
  
Sonic jumped and smashed the glass which covered the ceiling but Eggman and Metal Sonic had already left. Angered Sonic jumped down in time to see Amy run up. "Another Silver Sonic?" "Yeah, a little bit tougher than last time but still a breeze." The hedgehog exploded revealing a blue hedgehog which had been roboticized. Sonic stared in disbelief at the hedgehog in front of him. "Dad?" "Sonic, is that you? How long have I been gone?" "Ten years, but it can't be, it's got to be a clone." "Sonic it's me, I'm sure I can prove it." "Better have GUN check you out, I'm sure they can prove if it really is you or not."  
  
Back outside Sonic, Amy, and Sonics father, or so he seemed, went to the GUN medics who were stationed just in case. "Is it possible for you guys to tell if someone is a clone or not?" Sonic asked the head medic. "Yes Sonic, do you have someone who you belive might be a clone?" Sonics father stepped up and the medic took a blood sample and put it in a machine. "Using this we can tell if he is a clone. When cloning a strand of DNA it gets slightly weaker every time. We call this replative fading. With this we can tell if it's weaker than normal." The machine beeped and the medic looked at the results. "It's not weaker than normal so he's the real, whoever he is."  
  
Sonic thanked him and walked off with his father and Amy. "So Sonic it seems you and you're mother made it out of the forest all right." Sonics face turned sad at the mention of this. "She didn't, Eggman took her. I made it and fought Eggman and examined all his bases hoping I would find her but, no." "Why did you think I was a clone at first." Sonic looked even sadder now. "About two weeks ago, Metal Sonic, cloned her, made me think it was really her. Eggman took her blood and downloaded her memories while experimenting with cloning years ago, wanted to fool people's family members into thinking they escaped. Metal Sonic tried it and succeeded. He put an implant in her brain to make her take our Chaos Emeralds, but when it didn't work."  
  
Sonics father looked at him, "What did he do?" Sonic dropped to his knees and started crying. "He killed her! That soulless bastard killed her!" Amy put her arm around him and helped him up. "And who might you be miss?" "I'm Amy, I'm Sonics girlfriend. I thought he had gotten over her being killed last week but now, I don't know." "We better get him home, I think he needs a rest." Amy nodded and the three went to Sonic and Amy's house. 


	2. Sadness luck and love

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Amy walked into the living room where Sonic's father was waiting. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen again. It hurts to see him like this." "It does. How did Metal Sonic make the clone?" "Eggman had been working on using it to lure people to the roboticizer. He would use programming so that after the clone returned to the real ones family it would take them to him. Metal Sonic wanted to use her to take our Chaos Emeralds but the programming didn't work so he killed her."  
  
They heard a car pull up and Tails walked in. "Hey Amy, hey Son- Sorry I thought you were Sonic. Who are you?" "I', Sonic's father, you must be one of his friends." "I am, my name is Miles but please call me Tails." He said. He turned to Amy and asked, "He's not a clone?" "Not this time." "Did, last week come up?" "Yes. And he broke down." Tails looked at the floor. "Damn. I was hoping he would be back to his old self again, that he had gotten over it." Sonic's father looked and said. "Maybe one of you should talk with him and help make him feel better." "I'll go, I am the girl he loves after all."  
  
When she entered Sonic's room he was in a fetal position on the bed. She climbed on and put her arm around him. "Come here to talk to me?" "Yes. I was hoping I could make you feel better." "Just seeing you makes me feel better." She smiled and kissed him. She then held him in a tight hug. "It hurts me to see you sad like this." Sonic held her tight and patted her back. "Don't worry everything will be all right." He started to brush the fur on her back with his hand, which helped her to relax. He kissed her and said, "Let's get back in the living room. Dad's proabably waiting to see me back to normal."  
  
Sonic's father smiled when he saw Amy and Sonic smiling. It looked like he was back to normal. "Now that you're here Sonic I can show you my new invention!" They followed him outside where he had a large cannon attached to the Tornado. "If it works right it will reverse the effects of the roboticizer. If it works right it will only harm anything roboticized and leave everything else unharmed! This will help us reduce injured civilians when fighting in a crowded area." They heard a crash and saw a badnik aiming at them.  
  
Tails jumped in his Tornado and fired his deroboticizer at the badnik. The first shot hit a tree, which was unharmed, and the second hit the Badnik, which glowed yellow for a second then turned back into the animal it was before. "It works!" "Yeah and GUN is gonna want this thing in case Eggman attacks the city." "I know that Sonic. Depending on how much they offer me I won't have much trouble getting parts for my machines." Just then a GUN van pulled up and a person in a tuxedo walked up. "Mr. Prower we are interested in this machine of yours. One of our drones saw that a blast from that cannon did not harm a tree but did destroy the badnik."  
  
"Well I had some data on Eggman's roboticizer and decided to make this so we wouldn't harm many people when fighting him." "Interesting. Come with me, we wish to offer you a large sum of money for this invention. We would appreciate if you could adapt this to our drones." Tails hopped in his Tornado and followed the GUN van." "Well he got a lucky break." "Definitely." "I do belive we have much to catch up on Sonic, let's go in so you can tell me about all your adventures." Sonic nodded and the three hedgehogs went inside.  
  
At Eggman's base Metal Sonic was with Eggman. "Even though he was weak we may have the upper hand sir." "How is that?" "The incident with his mother last week has most likely come up. And he may have broken down again and lost his will to fight." "It is possible my creation, but what if he hasn't broken down?" "I have prepared just for that." He pressed a button and a wall opened. What was inside made Eggman smile. "This is perfect! We shall attack the day after tomorrow. And we shall use this."  
  
Later that night, Sonic and Amy were in bed talking. "I bet you're happy now that your father's back." "Yes I am. But, telling him about mom." He began to sniff and his eyes started to water. Amy hugged him and brushed his back like he did to her earlier to help him calm down. "It's okay Sonikuu, I'm here, I'm always here if you need me." "Thank you." They laid down and went to sleep. 


	3. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Amy woke up to see Sonic looking at her lovingly. "Feeling better Sonikuu?" "Yeah, thanks." She got up and kissed him. "Don't mention it you know I'll always help you through anything that makes you sad." He kissed her. "I know, that's why I love you." They got up and went downstairs to the living room.  
  
When they got downstairs Sonic's father had already gotten up. "Good morning. Sleep well?" "Yeah. What's on TV?" "The news." The three hedgehogs sat down and watched the news. A few minutes later Shadow and Maria walked in. "Hey guys what's going on?" Asked Sonic. "Something very strange. Have you read the paper yet?" "Not yet Maria, why?" She opened it and showed them. When Sonic saw the page his face turned to one of shock.  
  
One the page where pictures of Shadow and Amy, together acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. "This can't be! There has to be some logical explanation!" "I wish there was Sonic but these were taken when Shadow was out of the house. Was Amy here at four yesterday?" "No. But this can't be true! I told you guys how Amy always chased me around." "Something strange is going on Sonic and we need to find out what. Who's the new hedgehog?" "My father, and he's not a clone." "Last week come up Amy?" "I'll tell you later Mary."  
  
Sonic's father looked at the pictures. "Could these be the metals you told me about?" "No. The metals have red eyes and silver parts. And a hole in their stomachs to house the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic's father looked at the pictures again. "I'll have to look at these, see if there's any clues. But for now lets just do what we normally do during the day. Maria, let us know when Shadow is out because if Amy is out too we might be able to find out if this is true." "I will, let's hope this isn't."  
  
Sonic's father went upstairs and looked at the pictures. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The two in the picture looked exactly like Shadow and Amy acting like boyfriend and girlfriend, nothing unusual. He looked at one of the images at noticed something. H couldn't see whatever it was very good so he took out a magnifying glass. He noticed that in the image of Shadow holding Amy by the waist his fingers went through her stomach. There was no tear in her clothes or blood from punctured skin it's as if there was nothing there. Sonic came up and said, "Shadow's out and so is Amy." "Have they been sighted anywhere?" "The mall." "Then let's head down there, I've got a plan."  
  
There was hardly anyone at the mall so the plan would go off with out a hitch. Sonic peeked around a corner and saw Shadow and Amy coming towards the corner. "OK, now!" Sonic and his father pulled on a rope, which tripped the two, who made metallic clanging sounds when they fell. "So it was the metals!" Metal Amy looked at them and deactivated the holographic device. "How'd you know it was us?" "While I was looking at the pictures I noticed in the picture of Shadow with his arms around you his fingers went through your stomach with out tearing fabric or skin. So I knew you guys had holographic imagers to disguise yourselves. You should have filled up your Chaos Emerald cavities."  
  
"You take Metal Shadow I'll get Metal Amy." "OK son." "You're no match for me old man! I'll tear you apart!" Metal Shadow Spin-Dashed at Sonic's father who sped out of the way. I may have been frozen for ten years but I'm still fast enough to dodge you!" Sonic dodged some shots from Metal Amy and knocked her back with a Homing Attack. Sonic's father did the same to Metal Shadow and jumped out of his way as he sailed past him and Sonic and into Metal Amy. "Let's get out of here!" They activated their jets and flew off. "That's one mystery solved, now we just gotta find Eggman and take him out."  
  
  
  
At Eggman's base he was with Metal Sonic and Metal Tails. They were roboticizing a larger animal and they had to monitor the animal's mind. "Subject is resisting." Spoke Metal Tails. Eggman turned a knob, which sent a signal to the subject. "Subject is no longer resisting and is now under our control. Just then Metal Amy and Metal Shadow walked in. "We were discovered by Sonic and his father." "It is of no matter. Tomorrow we shall be rid of the hedgehog and there is nothing his friends can do!" Eggman started to laugh evilly at his plan.  
  
That night Sonic's father spoke to Amy. "I heard you calling him Sonikuu, his mother used to call him that." "I know, I call him that because I love him." "It doesn't bother him? Especially after." "It doesn't, I think he likes it." "Good. Now if we only knew of she was really alive or not." "Definitely." The next morning Sonic was speeding through the cave Eggman was in last time, and he had Amy Tails and his father with him. He sped into the last room as the door closed behind him. "Ah Sonic, this time I have a special surprise for you." He pressed a button and the door in front of Sonic opened. When he saw who was behind it he nearly fainted.  
  
The person behind it was his roboticized mother. 


	4. Family time.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
"No, it can't be." "Ah but it can be Sonic. I thought you would be overjoyed to see her again after I killed her clone." Sonic had no response as he watched his mother walked towards him. "Mom it's me So-" He was cut off by her when she grabbed his throat and started to squeeze. Sonic's father ran and saw what was happening. "Mom it's me, Sonikuu."  
  
His mother paused. Eggman pressed a button and she started to squeeze again. "Don't do this don't you recognize him?" She had no response aside from her firing a few lasers at him. "He's your son, our son!" Once again she paused and began to let go. Eggman pressed the button again and she squeezed harder than before. "Her mind is stronger than we thought, but as long as I control her she will kill that meddling hedgehog."  
  
Amy and Tails were about to enter when they saw what was happening. "Tails use the de-roboticizer!" The fox was one step ahead of her and fired a blast, which hit its mark. Sonic's mother dropped him as she glowed brightly. Sonic caught his breath and went to attack Eggman but he had already gotten away. His mother stopped glowing and fell to the floor now back to normal. "Honey, how long has it been?" "Ten years, it's been ten years since we were caught." "Mom, it's me Sonikuu." "Sonikuu, you've grown up." "Let's get out of here in case Eggman has backup."  
  
When the group gout outside Metal Sonic was with Metal Amy, Metal Tails, and Metal Shadow. Sonic attacked first and almost nailed Metal Sonic who dodged and fired at him. "You're good hedgehog, but I shall destroy you!" "Easier said than done rust bucket!" He attacked again and this time hit him sending him back. Tails and his opponent were having a shoot-out each one not gaining the upper hand.  
  
Amy jumped back and avoided her metal opponents hammer. Metal Amy fired a blast, which hit Amy sending her rings scattering. Before she had a chance to recover Metal Amy fired again causing her to fall. Before Amy could get up Metal Amy zoomed over and hit her lower leg with her hammer. Sonic them used a Homing Attack that sent the machine flying. "Let's get them all in one area! I have a plan!" Using Homing Attacks and Tails missiles the group got them all in one area. Sonic took out his Chaos Emerald and used it to increase the power of his Sonic Wind and to focus all it's energy on the outside. Instead of having it materialize around the metals he had it appear close enough in front of them so the energy sent them flying about a mile in separate directions.  
  
Sonic ran over to Amy who was holding her leg in pain. "Where did it hit you?" "My right leg, right below the knee." Sonic called the medics over who quickly went to work taking care of Amy's leg. He went over to the medic and asked, can I have one of those clone test?" "Yes sure, who do you think might be a clone?" He showed the medic to his mother and the medic tested her blood. "Clone?" she asked Sonic's father. "I'll tell you later, it's a long story." The test results confirmed that she was not a clone.  
  
Sonic walked over and hugged his mother. "It's been so long since I last saw you." "It's been long since I last saw you as well Sonikuu. I'm eager to hear what you've been up to these last ten years." A medic walked over to tell Sonic how Amy was. "How is she?" "Her leg was almost completely broken, she'll be out of action for three weeks." "Thanks." "She is your girlfriend isn't she Sonikuu?" "Yes, her name is Amy. You'll like her." They all got on Tails Cyclone and drove home.  
  
Later that night Sonic was helping Amy into bed since her leg was injured. "I'll be next door if you need me, just knock on the wall to wake me." "OK." "I bet it's been a while since someone last tucked you in at night." "It has, but I don't mind as long as you're the one doing it." They kissed each other and went to sleep in their respective rooms. Sonic's parents saw them and smiled.  
  
"Just like us back in the day." "Yes. What is this stuff about cloning? You haven't told me yet." "Well, a short time ago Metal Sonic cloned you. Eggman had taken our blood and copied our memories for his experiments. He planned on using clones to lure the cloned person's family members to him. Metal Sonic wanted your clone to take the Chaos Emeralds they guard but when it didn't work he killed her." "Oh my. Sonikuu must have been devastated." "He was he wasn't himself for a few days. But now that he knows the real you is alive he'll be back to his old self." "Let's hope so."  
  
The next morning Sonic had to help Amy down stairs because of her leg. It was tough but they managed to get to the living room. "Does it hurt bad?" "Not as bad as it was, but it still really hurts." He put his arms around her to help her feel better. There was a knock on the door and Shadow Maria and Rouge walked in. "hey Rouge, been a while since you been here." "Long treasure hunt, I found plenty of precious jewels." "What happened to your leg Amy?" "Metal Amy, she nailed it with her hammer and nearly broke the bone in half."  
  
Shadow then noticed Sonic's mother and father were in the house. "What the?" "I take it you noticed mom is back Shadow, it's the real her too, not a clone." "Well I'll be, did Eggman have her?" "Yeah tried to use her to kill me but Tails de-roboticizer freed her." "And since Shadow told me you had found your father, it looks like we have a little family reunion." "Yes. It's been ten years since I last saw them, and you have no idea how happy I am now that they're back."  
  
At Eggman's base Eggman was angry from losing to Sonic again. "There must be some way I can defeat that hedgehog!" "I have an idea sir." "What is it Metal Sonic?" "His parents. If we take them we can use them as a bargaining chip, they're lives for the Chaos Emeralds. Of course we'll have no intention of keeping our part of the bargain, and when we have the emeralds," He drew out one of his quills. "I will kill them." "I like the way you think, and while he's overcome with shock we shall kill him! I like the way you think!" he laughed along with metal Sonic. 


	5. Hostage situation

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Sonic woke up to find himself on the couch holding Amy. They must've fallen asleep watching TV and his parents put a blanket over them. Amy woke up too and noticed the same thing. "Looks like we fell asleep watching TV while we were holding each other." "That's exactly what you did. Me and your mother covered you two Sonic" "I figured that." He then noticed a smell in the air. "That smell, pancakes!" "You guessed it Sonikuu! Come and get them!" He helped Amy up and went to the kitchen where he and his father proceeded to eat enough to last them the whole day. "They do this every time I make them." "Who can blame them these are good."  
  
About an hour later Sonic's parents had just come back from a walk in the park when they were grabbed by something. Sonic's mother screamed and he and Amy went to investigate. They saw Metal Rouge holding Sonic's mother and Metal Knuckles holding Sonic's father. Metal Sonic was there too, holding one of his razor sharp quills. "Well Sonic we have a little stand off here. I'll let you parents go if you give us the Chaos Emeralds. Refuse, and I will kill them." He took the quill and drew it across his throat to show what he was going to do.  
  
Sonic took out two Emeralds. But these were the fake emeralds created by Metal Sonic. Sonic made a scratch the fakes so he could tell the difference between the real and fake ones. He looked at Metal Sonic and said, "You want them? Then go fetch!" He tossed them into the air behind Metal Sonic who put the quill back and flew up and grabbed them. "You have done well my creation. We now have two Chaos Emeralds to power you up with!"  
  
Metal Sonic looked at the two gems in his hand and smiled. His smile faded as he saw something. "The emerald is cracked!" He started squeezing it and the emerald broke. "These are the fakes we've been had!" His two companions let go of Sonic's parents who ran to Sonic. Sonic took out the blue Chaos Emerald and used his Sonic Wind to blow the metals in several directions.  
  
He looked at Eggman, ran toward his Egg ship, and started to destroy it. Eggman tried to shoot him but he missed and since he had heavy damage he flew away. "You mess with my family again I swear I'll make you regret it Eggman!" He walked to his parents and asked they were all right "We're all right. Good idea, use the fake emeralds to trick them into thinking they had the real ones and use your Sonic Wind." Just then metal Sonic approached them. "You may have won this round hedgehog! But next time we will destroy you and your comrades!" He flew away at an incredible speed with Sonic looking on with anger in his eyes.  
  
A little later on Sonic's parents were leaving to find they lived in. "We'll be sure to visit you two. And don't be strangers yourselves drop by any time." "We will dad." He hugged them and said goodbye. He walked over to Amy and hugged her. "It's just you and me now." "Yeah, and I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
At Eggman's base Metal Sonic was furious. "I'll attack his parents again so we can get the real Chaos Emeralds just give the order!" "No." "No?" "They are not going to bother us and are of no concern. The only ones I shall concern myself with are those who have beaten me time and time again. Now recharge." Metal Sonic went and recharged. Before he shut down he thought. "We will meet again hedgehog, and next time I will destroy you." 


End file.
